OPJ12
High Touch! es la segunda canción de apertura de la serie Diamante & Perla en Japón. Este Opening es Cantado por Los Seiyu de Ash y Dawn thumb|300px|right|High Touch thumb|300px|right|High Touch ¡Full Version 2009! thumb|300px|right|High Touch ¡Full Version Original 2008! Apariciones Personas *Ash Ketchum *Dawn *Brock *Zoey *Kenny *Paul *Delia Ketchum *Profesor Oak *Tracey Sketchit *Max *May *Misty *Gary *Jessie *James *Saturno *Venus *Ceres *Helio *J Pokémon *Pikachu de Ash *Staravia de Ash *Staraptor de Ash *Turtwig de Ash *Grotle de Ash *Chimchar de Ash *Monferno de Ash *Buizel de Ash *Gliscor de Ash *Piplup de Dawn/Maya *Buneary de Dawn/Maya *Pachirisu de Dawn/Maya *Ambipom de Dawn/Maya *Swinub de Dawn/Maya *Piloswine de Dawn/Maya *Mamoswine de Dawn/Maya *Sudowoodo de Brock *Croagunk de Brock *Happiny de Brock *Glameow de Zoey *Prinplup de Kenny *Honchkrow de Paul/Polo *Wobbuffet de Jessie *Seviper de Jessie *Yanmega de Jessie *Mime Jr. de James *Carnivine de James *Meowth del Team Rocket *Toxicroak de Saturno *Golbat de Team Galactic *Salamence de J *Wingull *Regigigas *Darkrai Letra * Dawn * Ash * Dawn y Ash * Coro de fondo Japones Hey Hey Hey! Hey Hey Hey! けんか なかなおり またけんか 言いたいこと いっぱいあるけど いちばんは…… 「いてくれて ありがとう!」 旅はみちづれ 世はなさけ わかったような顔してるけど ほんとうは…… 「いてくれて うれしい!」 ナイス パートナー! ナイスライバル！ おしてあげるよ ひっぱってあげる 見あげる太陽 なんだかまぶしくて Hey Hey Hey! うまくいったら ハイタッチ! Hey Hey Hey! へこんじゃっても もとどおり いってしょ ならば あきらめるのは 早いぜ GO GO GO! Hey Hey Hey! うまくいったね ハイタッチ! Hey Hey Hey! バトルあいてと ハンドシェイク いっしょ ならば もっと遠くに　いけるぜ! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! Japones Romanizado Hey Hey Hey! Hey Hey Hey! Kenka naka naori mata kenka Iitai koto ippai arukedo Ichiban wa...... "Ite kurete arigatō!" Tabi wa michizure yo wa nasake Wakatta you na kao shiteru kedo Hontō wa...... "Ite kurete ureshii!" NAISU PĀTONĀ! NAISU RAIBARU! Oshite ageru yo Hippate ageru Miageru taiyō nandaka mabushikute Hey Hey Hey! Umaku ittara hai tacchi! Hey Hey Hey! Hekonjatte mo motodoori Issho naraba Akirameru no wa hayai ze! GO GO GO! Hey Hey Hey! Umaku itta ne hai tacchi!! BATORU aite to HANDO SHEIKU! Issho naraba Motto tooku ni ikeru ze! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! Japones Romanizado (High Touch Full Version) : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Kenka nakanaori mata kenka : ''Iitai koto ippai aru kedo : ''Ichiban wa...... : ''"Itekurete arigatou!" : ''Tabi wa michizure yo wa nasake : ''Wakatta you na kao shiteru kedo : ''Hontou wa...... : ''"Itekurete ureshii!" : ''Naisu paatonaa! : ''Naisu raibaru! : ''Oshite ageru yo : ''Hippatte ageru : ''Miageru taiyou nandaka mabushikute : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Umaku ittara hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Hekonjattemo motodoori! : ''Isssho naraba : ''Akirameru no wa hayai ze : ''GO GO GO! : ''Nerai sadame baburu kousen! : ''Rayori naru Pocchama dakedo : ''Tokidoki wa...... : ''Hazurechatte meccha pinchi! : ''Kiai komete juuman boruto! : ''Ore no jiman Pikachuu dakedo : ''Kantan ni...... : ''Kateru wake ja nai! : ''Naisu paatonaa! : ''Naisu raibaru! : ''Koe kakeatte : ''Foroo shiaeba : ''Omotta toori ni waza mo kimari dasu! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Umakuitta ne hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Kyou no shouri wa wasurenai! : ''Issho naraba...... : ''Donna pinchi mo nigeteku! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Ude wo nobashi hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Egao ippai kokorodzuyoi! : ''Isshou naraba...... : ''Tsuyoi oitemo uerukamu! : ''GO GO GO! : ''Kyou mo ashita mo asattemo : ''Tabi wa zutto tsudzuiteku kedo : ''Itsudatte...... : ''Sugu soba ni sono egao! : ''Kita e minami e nishi hikashi : ''Keshiki kurukuru kawaru kedo : ''Doko ni datte...... : ''Itsumo sono egao! : ''Naisu paatonaa! : ''Naisu raibaru! : ''Mamotte kureru yo : ''Tasukete kureru : ''Hirogaru kouya ni michi ga massugu ni : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Sora no shita de hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Kotoba yori mo wakari yasui! : ''Isshou naraba : ''Yume ni mukatte toberu ze! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Umakuittara hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Hekonjattemo motodoori! : ''Isshou naraba : ''Akirameru no wa hayai ze! : ''GO GO GO! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Umakuittara hai tacchi! : ''Hey Hey Hey! : ''Batoru aite to hando shekku : ''Issho naraba : ''Motto tooku ni ikeru ze! : ''GO GO GO! : ''GO GO GO! GO GO GO! Traducción al Ingles (Full Version) : ''We fight, make up, and then fight again : ''There are lots of things I want to say to you : ''But foremost...... : ''"Thanks for being here for me!" : ''Companions on this journey, compassion in the world : ''I pretend to understand those things, but : ''The truth is...... : ''"I'm happy you're here for me!" : ''You're a nice partner! : ''You're a nice rival! : ''I'll push you forward : ''I'll pull you back : ''The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it : ''If it all goes well, let's high five! : ''If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! : ''As long as we're together : ''I won't give up so easily! : ''GO GO GO! : ''Take aim with BubbleBeam! : ''I've come to rely on Piplup, but : ''Sometimes...... : ''I'll find myself in a mega pinch! : ''I let out a cry of "Thunderbolt!" : ''Pikachu is my pride and joy, but : ''to put it simply...... : ''That doesn't mean I'll win! : ''You're a nice partner! : ''You're a nice rival! : ''We may argue : ''But as long as we follow each other : ''I think we'll find a way to compromise : ''It all went well, so let's high five! : ''I won't ever forget today's victory! : ''As long as we're together...... : ''We'll escape from any kind of pinch! : ''Extending our arms, let's high five! : ''Smiling this much is so heartwarming! : ''As long as we're together...... : ''Even a strong tailwind will be welcoming! : ''GO GO GO! : ''Through today, tomorrow and the day after : ''This journey goes forever on, but : ''Always...... : ''Your smile is with me! : ''To the north, to the south, east and west : ''The scenery goes on changing, but : ''No matter where I go...... : ''Your smile is always there! : ''You're a nice partner! : ''You're a nice rival! : ''Protecting me : ''Saving me : ''Our road goes on through an ever expanding wasteland : ''Underneath the sky, let's high five! : ''We can understand that more easily than words! : ''As long as we're together : ''We can fly away, facing our dreams! : ''If it all goes well, let's high five! : ''If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! : ''As long as we're together : ''I won't give up so easily! : ''GO GO GO! : ''It all went well, so let's high five! : ''Shake hands with our opponent in battle : ''As long as we're together...... : ''We can go even further than before! : ''GO GO GO! : ''GO GO GO! GO GO GO! Traduccion al Español ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Hey Hey Hey! Nosotros luchamos, nos reconciliamos, y volvemos a luchar Tengo muchas cosas que decirte Pero mas que todo...... "¡Gracias porque estás aquí!" Compañeros en el viaje, compasión en la vida Trato de entender, pero Por lo pronto...... "¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí!" ¡Buen compañero! ¡Buen rival! Te empujaré con fuerza Yo te tiraré de vuelta Cuando miremos juntos al cielo el sol brillará ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Si todo va bien, chócala! ¡Hey Hey Hey! Es demasiado pronto para retroceder Siempre vamos a estar juntos ¡También hay que darlo todo pronto! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡¡Eso fue lo mejor, chócala!! ¡Estrechar la mano con el oponente de la batalla! Siempre vamos a estar juntos ¡Nosotros podemos hacer mucho mas! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!